


Eros and Psyche

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, Happy 1000th Chulu fic on AO3, Happy Ending, M/M, SO GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Inspired by one of the few happy Greek Myths. Pavel is the god of love and Hikaru is the mortal man he falls in love with, but as in all stories true love is never easy.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Psyche = Sulu, Eros = Chekov, Kirk = Zeus, Spock = Ganymede, Irina = Aphrodite, Janice = Zephyr, Scotty = Pan in the reeds, Chapel = Persephone, Bones = Hades, Uhura = The voice who tells him how to get in and out of the underworld)

            In the days when gods and goddesses still walked the earth among the mortals, a baby was born. His parents named him Hikaru. He was an ordinary baby, cute in the way all babies are cute. But as he grew his attractiveness grew with him. By the time he reached five and twenty years his beauty was compared with that of Spock, the mortal boy who had been taken to be Kirk's cupbearer because of his great beauty. Some even compared Hikaru to the god Apollo.

            But his parents spoke even more highly of him. "If he had been female," Hikaru's father declared, "he would be more beautiful than even Irina herself."

            "Be careful," Hikaru's mother warned.

            For Irina was a jealous goddess, who would bring harm to any who dared to compare their beauty to hers. But surely they were safe were they not? After all, he was a man and no threat to her status as the most beautiful woman. Besides, Hikaru was trained in swordsmanship, and very clever. He could surely protect himself.

*~~~*                                                                                                               

            All was not well in the palace of Irina. For she could not permit any mortal with beauty as great as hers to live. She raged to her helper, Pavel. Himself a very handsome man. But he was as immortal as she, and as such posed no threat to her.

            "Death is too easy and too good for someone who dares to challenge my beauty," She mused.  "There must be a more fitting punishment."

            Irina continued to spy on Hikaru's family, searching for a weakness. It wasn't long before she found one. While Hikaru was admired by everyone in the land for his great beauty and ability, he found that he was unable to acquire a suitable bride. All the women were too in awe to approach him and their fathers felt that they would do better to find husbands for their daughters elsewhere.

            As he preferred men, Hikaru would not have minded. However, the men who were also so inclined were just as afraid to approach him as their female counterparts. His parents knew nothing of his preferences and despaired of him ever finding a wife. Finally, they turned to an oracle for assistance. In the hopes that she would know of a bride for their son.

            Irina was ecstatic, here was the perfect way to punish the foolish mortals. She instructed Pavel to tell the oracle that Hikaru must be dressed in mourning clothes and placed on top of a mountain to be taken away by a winged serpent, stronger than the gods themselves, to espouse. Pavel was then sent to fire an arrow of love into the heart of the beast. However, on his way he passed the procession leading the unfortunate groom to his fate.

            The moment Pavel laid eyes on Hikaru, it was as though he had been stabbed through the heart with his own arrow, and he fell deeply and irreversibly in love.

            Pavel could not bring harm to his beloved even if it meant bringing Irina's wrath upon himself. He stole away to speak to his friend Janice, the wind.

            Hikaru had secretly brought his sword with him with the intention of striking down the serpent when it came for him. But now, he sat trembling in fear and anticipation. What if it didn't work? What if the serpent took him? As he contemplated his options, he was picked up by a gentle breeze and carried to a glorious palace. Hikaru was so startled that he forgot to draw his sword.

            Within the palace was everything he could desire, and he was attended by invisible servants. A wedding band appeared on his finger. As the day passed however, he began to wonder what had happened to the serpent. Surely a monster could not live in a palace so fine as this. And where was his spouse?

            As night fell the voices of the servants informed him that he was to go to his room and prepare for bed. His husband would attend to him as soon as it was dark. They also warned him not to light a candle or his husband would be angry.

            Hikaru was frightened by their words, but more far more intrigued to learn who would have such a home and make such requests. He readied himself for sleep, but made sure to place his sword under the bed where he could easily reach it.

            At last Hikaru lay down on the bed to await his wedding night and to learn whether he was married to a man, or to a monster.

*~~~*

            The mattress shifted slightly and Hikaru felt another body lie next to his. He could make out a slight outline of a humanoid form and relaxed slightly, at least it wasn't a serpent he had wed.

            A gentle hand ran across his chest. "Don't be afraid. I will not hurt you. I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you."

            When he heard the soft voice and felt the tender caress, Hikaru's remaining fear evaporated and he gave himself willingly into his husband's embrace.

            Pavel pulled his beloved close and pressed their lips together softly, trying to put all his love and affection into the kiss. Hikaru kissed back, hesitant, but no less tender.

            Hikaru pulled away briefly for air and asked, "what do I call you?"

            Pavel thought for a moment, "You may call me Pasha."

            Hikaru smiled, "And as my husband, I would like for you to call me 'Karu."

            Pavel nuzzled into his husband's neck. "Karu."

            "Pasha," Hikaru whispered in reply, as he gently pulled Pavel back in for another kiss.

*~~~*

            Afraid of what would happen were Hikaru to learn his identity, Pavel left before daybreak. Pressing a kiss to his husband's forehead, Pavel whispered, "I'll be back tonight. I love you."

            Hikaru spent his days practicing his swordsmanship or tending to the plants in the garden and his nights wrapped in his husband's warm embrace. It was a very pleasant existence, yet something still prevented him from being completely happy.

            While things were perfect at night, during the day he was lonely. He had not seen his family since the day he was married, and he missed his husband when Pasha was gone.

            And he wanted to see the man that he...loved. Yes loved was the right word. Pasha was so gentle with him, so loving, always checking to see if he was all right, not pushing when Hikaru said he wasn't ready for something.

            There was only so much that Hikaru could learn in the dark. He knew that his husband was about as tall as he, with a slim yet muscular build, and short hair that was straight when he came to bed and curly by the time he left in the morning.

            And in those moments, dark but so full of light, when Pasha thrust deep inside his body, Hikaru knew that they fit together perfectly, as though they were made for each other. And in this world of gods and goddesses, perhaps they were. Perhaps he had done something so great, so miraculous, that the gods would reward him with such a perfect man to call his own.

*~~~*

            "Are you happy here?" Pavel asked as they lay in each other's arms one night. "With me?"

            "Oh yes." 'Karu assured Pavel, kissing his neck. "You're so wonderful. Only..."

            He trailed off. Pavel felt cold, despite the warmth of his husband's embrace.

            "What is it?"

            'Karu pressed a reassuring kiss to Pavel's temple. "It's nothing you've done. I just get so lonely during the day. You leave before daybreak, invisible servants aren't much company, I haven't seen my family in so long. I just wish I could see someone.

            Pavel could not refuse his beloved anything. And as much he would like to keep his husband for himself, he found himself promising to ask Janice to bring 'Karu's sisters to visit him.

            Hikaru's sisters were ecstatic to find their brother alive. They flung their arms around his neck and wept. They were very happy for him to have found someone of such wealth and the same inclinations as himself, but they worried when he admitted that he had not seen his husband.

            "What if you are married to a monster? He could be tricking you."

            " Do not let him hurt you. You must use your sword."

            Hikaru was certain that his husband couldn't really be the monster his sisters had implied. Having touched every inch of his body with his hands and his lips, Hikaru knew that Pasha was all man. But he could no longer resist the urge to learn what his husband looked like. And so, he hid a candle and a match under the bed. He would see his husband's face that very night.

            After they made love, Hikaru waited for Pasha to fall asleep, fighting against the desire to press closer to him and join him in slumber. He carefully extricated himself from under Pasha's arm, ignoring his mumbled protests, and lit the candle.

            Hikaru looked into his husband's face and nearly dropped his candle in shock. Lying on the bed was the most beautiful person, man or woman, he had ever seen. Hikaru stood still, dumbfounded, he was looking into the face of Pavel, the god of love. Pasha, his husband, was a god.

            Hikaru stood for a long moment, admiring the perfection of his husband's body, thinking about all the times that he had touched without ever really knowing. Pasha sighed in his sleep, and suddenly his wings appeared. Hikaru stepped backward abruptly, he had known that the god of love had wings, but had never thought he would see them up close. He wondered if the golden feathers were as soft as they looked, and where the wings were when they weren't on Pasha's back. But right now, it was time for bed.

            He blew out the candle, climbed back into the bed, and fell asleep in his husband's arms. He'd figure out what to do in the morning. At least. That was what Hikaru had intended to do. Unfortunately for them both, his hand shook, causing the wax to spill off the candle and onto the connection between Pasha's wing and shoulder.

            Pavel awoke instantly, the pain immense. When he saw the candle in 'Karu's hand he knew what had happened. Karu's face took on a look of horror with the realization of what he had done.

            " Oh, Pasha. Gods, I'm so sorry." Hikaru set the candle down and reached for his husband.

            Pavel flinched away from his touch. "The only thing I ask for and you betray me." He made for the door.

            "Pasha please, I...I love you." 'Karu had only said that once before and words whispered in the dark were very different from the way he said them now.

            "I love you too. But evidently love is not enough." Pavel fled from the palace and Hikaru collapsed, sobbing, onto the bed.


	2. Part 2

            Mortals are not the only beings to make mistakes, and Pavel made his. He arrived in Irina's chamber to ask her to treat his wound. As soon as she saw the candle wax, she knew what had happened and refused to help him.

            Meanwhile, overcome with guilt for not trusting his beloved husband, Hikaru made up his mind to leave. He didn't deserve such splendor after what he had done. Irina watched and waited. The palace was protected, but as soon as he was beyond the boundaries of its protection, she grabbed him.

            Irina pretended to be sympathetic to Hikaru's plight, telling him that she would return him to his husband's good graces if he could complete the tasks she set out for him. Irina then scattered sacks and sacks of seeds across the floor, saying that his first task was to sort the individual grains of seed before nightfall.

            Hikaru began to sort the seeds, but quickly realized that he would never finish in time without help. In the stories heroes were able to call upon the animals to help them with their tasks. He was certainly no hero, but it couldn't hurt to try. His call for help was answered by an ant scurrying across the floor.

            Before he could tell the ant his trouble, she called to the others. "Pavel's husband needs our help."

            When Irina returned, the grain had been sorted neatly into individual piles. Not a grain was out of place. She was incensed. Confiscating Hikaru's sword, she gave him a crust of bread and a stone floor to sleep on. The following morning she gave him a new task. He was to fetch golden wool off the sheep grazing near Irina's palace. Hikaru knew that this was a trick but did not know what to do.

            Irina told Pavel of this danger with great glee, and he realized how he had hurt his husband by his actions. In thinking only of his own pain, he had neglected the feelings of the man he loved. His shoulder had healed quickly, but his wings were still damaged. In his injured state, Pavel could not fly to help his beloved, but was able to send friends his way.

            As Hikaru stood, debating what to do, a voice spoke to him from the reeds, the voice introduced itself as the god Scotty and told him to wait until dark and then gather the wool, as the sheep were irate during the day, when their wool glowed hot in the sun, at night they were gentle and would allow themselves to be sheared.

            When Hikaru presented her with the wool, Irina was ready with a new impossible task. Hikaru was to bring her a jar of water from the middle of the river Styx. Before he could even begin to formulate a plan to get close enough to touch the water, the Eagle of Kirk took the Pithos* from his hands, filled it with the black water, and returned it.

            When she saw that he had succeeded once again Irina devised a plan that she was sure would end his life, and leave her as the most beautiful being. This time, she ordered Hikaru to journey to the underworld, and ask Chapel, the underworld's queen, for a box of her beauty.

            As Hikaru traveled back to the river he despaired of finding a way to get safely in and out. The only way he knew to enter the underworld was death, and there was no way to leave. But the goddess Uhura spoke to him in the guise of a tower, reassuring him that he could safely enter and leave the underworld if he followed her directions.

             She told him to take two barley cakes to feed the three-headed dog and two coins to pay the ferryman. Once he was inside he was to ignore anyone who asked for help, eat only bread, drink only water, and sit only on the ground.

            As Hikaru reached the banks of the river Styx, he saw a man struggling to load a bundle on the back of his donkey, who asked him for help, but Hikaru remembered Uhura's warning and passed by. He paid the ferryman and sat in the boat. In the water he saw people crying out for help, but he ignored them, knowing they were only phantoms sent to distract him from his goal.

            When he reached the other side of the river he fed one of the cakes to the dog. And with a brief glance backwards he entered the underworld.

*~~~*

            Pavel tested his wings and found that he was able to fly with little pain. Checking for Irina's spies, he leaped out the window. He would not be able to help his husband in the underworld, but as soon as 'Karu returned, Pavel would free him from Irina's servitude.

*~~~*

            Chapel, queen of the underworld, sat on a throne in the heart of the underworld, beside her husband, the underworld's king, Bones. A servant offered Hikaru a feast with wine and a beautiful throne to sit on. But he took only water and remained standing. Chapel, who was always fascinated with the heroes who dared to brave the underworld, asked Hikaru to tell her his story. When he was finished, she gave him the requested box of beauty, along with a warning.

            "Do not open the box. Instead take it immediately to Irina and give it to her. I do not want to see you hurt."

            Hikaru thanked the goddess and took his leave, feeding the dog the second cake and paying the ferryman the second coin.

            Just as Pandora's insatiable curiosity had been her downfall, Hikaru's curiosity lead to a final trial. Wondering what on earth beauty looked like in a box, he opened the pyxis.** The box appeared empty, except for the poisonous air of the underworld, which surrounded Hikaru.

            Pavel arrived at the edge of the river Styx, to find his husband on the ground, barely breathing. Lifting him into his arms, and carrying him away from the danger, Pavel breathed fresh air into his beloved, until Hikaru coughed and opened his eyes.

            Pavel held his husband close. "Oh 'Karu, I'm so sorry I left you. I've been a terrible husband. I will never let anyone hurt you again."

            Hikaru shook his head. "Pasha, I don't deserve you. I was selfish, and betrayed your trust. I don't know why you still want me."

            "Oh 'Karu, no. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. I can't expect you to take me back, but do know that I love you."

            Hikaru ran his fingers through his husband's hair. "I love you too. And if you're willing to try again, I can think of nothing I would like better."

            Overcome with emotion, Pavel could only kiss his husband with everything he had.

            Pavel was so relieved to have his husband back that he almost forgot about Irina. But when he remembered, he gathered Hikaru into his arms, flew off to Mount Enterprise, and went to speak to Kirk.

            "This is my husband. I love him, but Irina is determined to kill him. Is there anything you can do?"

            The king of the gods smiled at Hikaru, who, though in awe of the god, managed a deep bow.

            "There is but one thing I can do." Kirk told the young lovers as they stood, hand in hand, before him.

            He handed Hikaru ambrosia, the drink of the gods. "If you drink this, you will become immortal. Irina will not be able to harm you. But you must understand that it cannot be reversed."

            Hikaru turned to Pavel,  "Will we be able to stay together?"

            Pavel nodded. "For all eternity."

            Hikaru squeezed his beloved's hand. "Then there is no question as to my choice. For I would not wish to live forever without you."

            The moment the ambrosia touched Hikaru's lips, he was transformed to become a god, and was given his own pair of wings. His wings differed slightly from Pavel's in size and shape, but were the exact same golden color.

            As a god, Hikaru was safe from Irina's wrath and could freely come and go as the other gods did. He visited his family and traveled the globe, but always returned to his husband for they could never be separated. And when in time they had a daughter, Demora, she became the goddess of pleasure, and a testament to the love of her fathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (By the way, I don't have a clue how Demora exists in this universe but there's been at least one child of a same-sex couple in Greek mythology so I thought using her as Eros and Psyche's daughter was reasonable.)
> 
> *A pithos is a jar-like container. Pandora's box is more properly translated as "Pandora's jar" because the word used in the earliest surviving texts is "pithos."  
> ** A pyxis is a short round box commonly used to store jewelry and toiletries.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited about this story you have no idea. I ship my boys so hard and this is my favorite Greek myth.


End file.
